1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network community supporting method and system, and, in particular, a network community supporting method and system suitable for extracting real intention such as characteristics, lifestyles, subconscious needs and so forth of a user class (class of users) of products/services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide better products/services, questionnaire research, group interview and so forth have been performed thereon, in the related art.
Further, recently, electronic mail system and network community (employing electronic meeting room) are used for collecting comments of the user class on specific products and so forth.
However, through questionnaire research, group interview and so forth, characteristics of users such as lifestyles thereof, subconscious needs thereof are not likely drawn out.
For example, even when questionnaire is performed in which various ideas are applied for subjects, items, and/or way of answering of the questionnaires, and so forth, the questionnaire in which a number of letters is limited for giving each inquiry has a limit by itself. Accordingly, an intention of each inquiry is not clearly understood by a respondent, or, the respondent answers merely for items of inquiry which are given. Accordingly, it is very difficult to probe into real intention of the users.
Furthermore, even when a interviewer is selected strictly, and, also, inquiry items are improved, because respondents are human beings, the respondents may go along easily with the interviewer, or make inaccurate answers as being tempted by gifts which will be given to the respondents after that. Although such respondents are not a majority, it is not possible to draw real intention of users, consequently.
Further, when an electronic bulletin board, an electronic meeting room or the like is used for collecting comments of users on specific products and so forth, a relationship between the person who collects the comments and respondents is of one-way communication, and merely formal inquiries should be sent. Accordingly, it is not possible to deepen understanding therebetween and to collect opinions of the users after that. In fact, it is difficult to make inquiry to the respondents again in view of manpower, time, and, as forth. Also, it may be difficult to make an appointment with the respondents again. Furthermore, it is difficult to collect the same respondents again and again.
Further, through collection of comments/messages using questionnaire system, electronic mails, or the like through the Internet, it is not possible to obtain subconscious needs which the respondents themselves cannot know. Thereby, it is difficult to expect the characteristics of users such as lifestyles, subconscious needs thereof.
When electronic mail system is used, and, communication is made personally, and continuously, so as to deepen the contents communicated, the following problems may occur:
{circle around (1)} The amount for which a staff in charge can deal with is limited;
{circle around (2)} As the contents dealt with another staff cannot be understood, a load of each individual staff cannot be effectively reduced; and
{circle around (3)} It is difficult to secure the number and quality of the staffs.
Further, in a case of opinion exchange is made for specific products/services using an electronic meeting room through the Internet or the like, many opinions are collected from many participants. However, the following problems occur:
As specific providers for the products are assumed, and, therefore, this meeting is not a voluntary meeting, it is difficult to expect real intention (neutral opinions) of users.
Further, because many opinions are collected from many participants, a problematic situation may occur such that the community becomes one which is separate from the original object when this community is left alone.
For example,
{circle around (1)} The participants do not give constructive ideas, but merely exchange complaints.
{circle around (2)} The participants do not give/exchange constructive ideas, but make arguments for determining whose opinion is correct, or merely make prattles.
{circle around (3)} Only some of the participants converse lively, but the others do not speak at all.
{circle around (4)} No messages from the participants are given.
Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare many capable persons as managing staffs for the electronic meeting.
As the opinion exchange between users becomes complicated, many staffs are needed for managing the community. Further, persons in charge of the community should be those who have various information, and, can understand any opinions without prejudice.
Further, even effective opinions are given/exchanged, there is no method of extracting characteristics of users such as lifestyles thereof, subconscious needs thereof and so forth therefrom established, yet. Accordingly, it is not possible to extract effective ideas.